Valkyrie
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Dans un monde ravagé par les bandits, la paix et le calme n'existent plus. Mais les gens gardaient espoir, ils priaient pour la venue des Valkyries, anges de la justice. Les Valkyries avaient un pouvoir particulier, celui d'invoquer des dragons! Shiznat
1. Prologue

**Valkyrie**

Une terrible guerre avait touché le pays de Fuuka. Le tintement du fer provenant du choc de deux épées, résonnait durant plusieurs années. Un an plus tard, à la fin de cette grande bataille, la nation essaya de se relever petit à petit de toutes ses pertes. Malheureusement, les brigands profitèrent de la faiblesse de l'État pour y semer la pagaille. Ainsi, un règne de terreur fit rage sur ces terres brisées par les champs de bataille. Plus personne ne se sentait en sécurité que ce soit de jour ou de nuit, les bandits ne cessaient pas leur tyrannie.

Pourtant une rumeur se faisait entendre de province en province, celle qui disait qu'un petit groupe de justicier anonyme sauvait des gens. Mais pas n'importe quel justicier, c'était des dompteurs de dragon, animal mythique en voie d'extinction. Rare sont les derniers dresseurs de dragon.  
Rien que le nom de ces guerriers redonnait l'espoir et faisait rêver, pourtant leurs existences n'étaient pas certaine. Mais dans chaque ville et village, on pouvait entendre les prières qui les appelaient à l'aide. Un mot, un seul, faisait tremblait les malfaiteurs: Valkyrie.

Dans un petit village portuaire, en une journée ensoleillée, la population s'activait le plus possible. Il fallait beaucoup d'effort et de main d'œuvre pour remettre un pays sur pied après de si dures batailles. Les ruelles et les marchés étaient bondés au possible, la chaleur régnait, mais on pouvait voir au loin, des nuages qui menaçaient d'un orage dans la soirée.  
Les tavernes et les auberges ne firent pas exception à la règle, les voyageurs à la recherche d'une vie meilleure provenaient de partout.

Dans un petit bar, des brigands décidèrent de briser la sérénité de ce petit village. Ils poussaient et cassaient les tables et les chaises sur leur chemin.  
« Tavernier, à boire! » ordonna l'un des malfaiteurs sur un ton effrayant, « Et vous autres, dehors! C'est notre place, ici! »  
Les gens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pendant que les employés se dépêchaient de servir les dix bandits avant qu'ils ne deviennent agressifs.  
Pourtant, une jeune femme ne bougeait pas de sa table. C'était une belle brune au corps chétif, mais magnifique. La jeune demoiselle avait vers les dix-huit ans, par-là. Elle sirotait calmement son thé en regardant de ses yeux rubis, la scène qui se produisait devant elle.  
Les brigands étaient bien intrigués par la présence de cette femme. Ils admiraient la beauté ainsi que l'audace de la jeune femme à rester à sa table, malgré tout le remue ménage qui se produisait. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du chef des malfaiteurs était l'épée dans un fourreau accoudée à la chaise de la brune.

Le leader décida de s'avancer vers la jolie demoiselle d'un pas nonchalant: « Dis-moi, ma belle, n'as-tu pas peur de nous? »  
« Ara, le devrais-je? » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton innocent avec un petit sourire.  
Les hommes éclatèrent tous de rire face au courage ou à la naïveté de la brune, tandis que les serveurs craignaient qu'une si belle jeune fille se fasse maltraiter par ces vauriens.  
« Oui, je pense que tu le devrais » répliqua le chef en penchant son visage très près de celui de son interlocutrice, « Cette arme est à toi? Une faible jeune femme comme toi, sait-elle se défendre? »  
« Pour répondre à votre première question, non, cette épée n'est pas à moi » assura la brune en prenant une gorger de son thé, « Je vous prierais de vous éloigner de moi, s'il vous plaît »  
« J'ai envie d'admirer ton visage de plus près encore! » ajouta le malotru avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.  
La demoiselle rit discrètement et gracieusement avant de déclarer: « Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre contre vous. »  
Sans comprendre le comment et sans savoir le pourquoi, le chef des malfaiteurs se fit projeter à deux tables plus loin de sa position initiale.  
« Hé! Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu es un homme mort! » menaça une jeune fille aux cheveux de la nuit qui avait surgit de nulle part.  
Les bandits étaient abasourdis par le fait que leur leader soit mis à terre, mais aussi par le fait que la nouvelle arrivante était une splendide jeune femme avec de long cheveux noirs et des magnifiques yeux verts perçants.

« Ara, où pouvait bien être ma petite Natsuki? Je me suis inquiétée. » demanda la brune avec un grand sourire sur son jolie visage de porcelaine.  
« Gomen, j'étais allée aux toilettes... » répondit la jeune fille qui avait fait une entrée fracassante, en se frottant la tête, « Tu n'as rien, Shizuru? »  
La brune secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation: « Non, non, je vais bien. Tu es arrivée à temps. »  
Natsuki ramassa son épée et l'attacha derrière son dos. Elle s'avança vers les brigands tout en faisant craquer les os de ses doigts: « Bon, bande d'abruti, qui est-ce que je bute en premier? »  
Les hommes étaient tous en colère face à une telle arrogance et au manque de respect pour leur chef. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes telles que des haches, des gourdins, des dagues et des sabres.  
« Pulvérisez-la! » hurla brutalement le leader en guise de signe de départ.

Les neuf bandits se jetèrent rapidement sur la jeune fille qui leur faisait face. Avec une agilité hallucinante, Natsuki esquiva un à un ses adversaires avant de frapper chacun à des points précis qui les firent tous tomber au sol, sans même dégainer son arme.  
Ce fut avec rage que le leader constata l'incompétence de ces hommes de main.  
« Bande d'incapable!! » hurla-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou, il parti en sautant par la fenêtre de la taverne.  
Il ne fallu pas plus de temps à nos amis, les malfaiteurs pour suivre l'exemple de leur chef.  
Le calme était revenu dans les lieux. Le patron du bar offrit le repas à nos deux héroïnes en guise de remerciement.

Nos deux jeunes filles sortirent gentiment de la taverne après s'être bien rassasiée.  
Natsuki frottait son estomac, satisfaite de son repas rempli de plein de mayonnaise, son ingrédient préféré et sa drogue: « Bon, ils ont dit vers la montagne, c'est ça? »  
« Oui, selon les villageois, un groupe de bandit se réfugie quelque part là-haut et sème la terreur, ici. » ajouta Shizuru en se remémorant les paroles des employés du bar, « Mais nous devant faire vite, dans trois heures, notre navire lèvera l'encre. Nous ne devons absolument pas le rater... »  
« Ok! Dans ce cas, je vais louer un cheval alors. » conclu Natsuki qui couru rapidement mettre à exécution ses paroles. La brune attendit sagement que son amie vienne la chercher avec un destrier.  
Natsuki arriva sur le dos d'un cheval noir et tendit sa main en guise d'aide pour sa camarade.

Après quelques minutes de trot, nos héroïnes aperçurent une petite fumé émanant d'une grotte pas très loin de leur position.  
Arrivée sur les lieux, Natsuki sauta rapidement du cheval sans faire le moindre bruit et attrapa Shizuru dans ses bras pour la faire descendre.  
« Ookini, Natsuki » chuchota la brune à l'oreille de sa douce protectrice.  
Un petit rougissement se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière, ce qui fit rire Shizuru d'amusement.  
« Oi! Dépêchons-nous! » grogna la combattante en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte, suivie de son amie totalement séduite par son comportement.

A l'intérieur de la caverne, un groupe, voir même une meute, de truand grouillait autour d'un feu. Il devait être plus d'une vingtaine de personne.  
Shizuru reconnu immédiatement les hommes que Natsuki et elle avaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
« Que fait-on alors? » chuchota le plus jeune des deux filles, c'est-à-dire, Natsuki, « On fonce dans le tas? »  
« Ara, je sais bien que Natsuki est très forte. Mais je pense que ces hommes sont bien trop nombreux... Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu te blesses. » répondit doucement Shizuru qui se tourna lentement vers les cibles en question, « Laisse-moi faire pour ceux-là »  
Natsuki fit une petite moue boudeuse: « D'accord... Mais dès que ça sent le roussi, j'interviens immédiatement! »  
La brune offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'avancer vers le repère des brigands.

« Et à ce moment-là, j'ai... » fit l'un des voleurs qui s'interrompit en voyant notre héroïne s'approcher du feu.  
Les bandits fixèrent tous la belle intruse dans leur tanière d'un regard très curieux.  
« Bonjour, messieurs » commença Shizuru, « Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je suis ici. Eh bien, en réalité, je suis venue vous demander d'arrêter vos méfaits. »  
« Ah ouais? Sinon quoi? » contesta l'un des truands qui se retenait de pouffer.  
« Sinon, je vais devoir tous vous éliminer » répondit notre petite héroïne avec un petit sourire sur le visage.  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient presque la larme à l'œil. Le chef des brigands, le même que celui du bar, se démarqua de la masse.  
« Hey, mais je te reconnais, toi! » déclara-t-il, « Tu comptes nous ''exterminer'' alors que ta copine n'est pas là? Dis plutôt que tu avais envie de t'amuser avec moi. »

L'homme allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuru, mais cette dernière se retira avec un petit signe d'amusement sur les lèvres.  
« Venir ici, dans mon repère rempli d'homme alors que tu n'es qu'une jeune femme sans défense. C'est du suicide! » constata le leader en ricanant et en étant prêt à se jeter sur sa proie de chaire.  
« Ara, qui a dit que j'étais sans défense? La dernière fois, j'avais dit que j'en avais pas besoin. » annonça la brune qui recula de quelques pas, « Eh bien, messieurs, puisse que je ne puis vous raisonner. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »  
Un terrible vent se mit à souffler à l'intérieur de la grotte, ce qui perturba les malfaiteurs qui ne comprenaient pas d'où cela pouvait provenir.  
« Kiyohime... » déclara Shizuru avant qu'une petite lumière violette apparaisse dans la paume de sa main qu'elle levait devant elle. La lueur continua de grandir, encore et encore jusqu'à exploser en un éclat aveuglant.

Lorsque le chef des vauriens ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit ses hommes pétrifiés de peur avec la bouche grande ouverte. Lorsqu'il comprit le pourquoi de la réaction de ses hommes, ce dernier tomba sur les fesses car devant lui se trouve un immense et sublime dragon mauve à huit têtes. C'était une hydre.  
« Qui... Qui êtes-vous?! » bégayèrent les hommes en tremblant.  
« A quoi cela vous servirait? Il est déjà trop tard, vous avez choisi votre châtiment. » répondit froidement Shizuru avec un visage de marbre, « Kiyohime! »  
L'une des têtes du dragon inspira fortement avant de cracher une énorme boule de feu qui fit exploser violemment l'endroit où se trouvait ses adversaires.  
Certains brigands avaient réussi à échapper à la première attaque dont le leader.

L'un des hommes qui rampait sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, hurlait: « Les Valkyries! Elle fait partie des Valkyries! Elle est une Valkyrie, un ange de la mort! »  
« De la mort, mais aussi de la justice » ajouta Shizuru qui leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire signe à Kiyohime de se préparer pour une nouvelle attaque.  
Au même instant, le chef des brigands s'était faufilé derrière notre héroïne et s'apprêtait à la poignarder dans le dos. Mais il sentit comme une douleur dans son corps avant de s'effondre sur le sol.  
« Où croyais-tu aller avec ta petite dague? » questionna Natsuki avec une pointe de colère dans la voix et qui se retourna vers son amie, « Shizuru! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention! »  
Cette dernière fit un grand sourire avant d'abaisser son bras: « Kiyohime... »  
Une énorme explosion de fit entendre jusqu'au village en bas de la montagne.

Nos deux héroïnes étaient à dos de cheval et trottaient tranquille en direction du port. Shizuru se trouvait dans les bras de Natsuki, elle était totalement épuisée.  
« Shizuru... Ne force pas autant la prochaine fois... » grommela la plus jeune, soucieuse.  
« Ara, Natsuki s'inquiète pour moi? » ricana la brune d'humeur taquine.  
« Oi, arrête ça! » rétorqua la jeune protectrice, « Tu sais très bien que tu as une santé très fragile! Ton cœur risque de lâcher à tout moment, si tu force trop... »  
« Kannin na... » s'excusa Shizuru en culpabilisant d'autant inquiéter son amie, « C'est vrai que Natsuki est toujours là pour me protéger »  
« Exactement, je serais toujours là pour te protéger! » renchérit Natsuki en détournant la tête, puis en baissant la voix: « Qui sait ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... »  
La brune sourit chaleureusement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de son amie, ce qui la fit furieusement rougir.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent gentiment sur le bateau qui n'attendait plus qu'elles. Au même moment, elles entendirent un jeune garçon courir à travers la foule en hurlant: « Les brigands sont morts! Les brigands sont morts!!! C'est sûrement l'œuvre des Valkyries! »  
La population cria de joie et de soulagement, elle était enfin libérée du joug de ces tyrans.  
Shizuru et Natsuki avaient toutes les deux un petit sourire satisfait sur leurs visages lorsque leur navire leva l'encre et s'éloigna de la cote.  
« En route pour notre prochaine mission... » déclara Natsuki sur un ton pas très motivé.  
« Ara, un peu plus d'enthousiasme, voyons » taquina la brune en s'avançant en direction des cabines.  
« Tss! Le babysitting, c'est vraiment pas mon truc! » ronchonna la protectrice en suivant son amie d'un pas lent.  
« Je le sais bien, mais il faut bien que nous gagnions un peu d'argent. Et ce n'est pas du babysitting, mais un travail de garde du corps. »  
« Je ne protège que toi et tu le sais très bien! » grogna Natsuki qui ne s'était pas rendue compte que la brune rougissait de ses paroles.

Arrivée dans leur local, la plus jeune des héroïnes s'affala de façon brutale dans sa couchette, tandis que l'autre demoiselle préparait un petit verre d'eau afin de pouvoir avaler ses médicaments.  
Natsuki se redressa rapidement sur son lit: « Tu n'as pas trop la nausée, j'espère »  
« Ara, ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends juste mes pilules pour le cœur et tout ira bien. » rassura Shizuru en avalant ses comprimés un à un, « Mais un petit tour à l'air frai ne me fera pas de mal. »  
Sans avoir à dire un mot de plus, Natsuki était déjà prête à quitter la cabine pour accompagner son amie sur le pont.

La nuit était déjà tombée, on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une mer bien sombre tout autour du navire.  
Shizuru était resplendissante, l'air marin lui faisait le plus grand bien apparemment et Natsuki en était ravie.  
Soudain, la brune remarqua une petite lueur au loin, elle se tourna vers sa camarade qui acquiesça. Shizuru fixa de nouveau la petite lumière en soupirant: « On ne peut jamais être tranquille... Ce pays a vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé »

Les cloches sonnèrent, c'était les sonneries d'alarme pour avertir l'arrivée des pirates. Tous les matelots se ruèrent sur le pont tandis que tous les passagers courraient se cacher dans leurs cabines. Nos deux héroïnes assistaient à la scène sans bouger de leur place. Lorsque tout d'un coup un homme vint vers elle.  
« Vous êtes des Valkyries, non? Faîtes quelque chose! » hurla ce dernier plutôt comme un ordre qu'une demande d'aide.  
« Mais... Tu fais parti de ces sales vauriens de la montagne! » constata Natsuki qui se mit devant son amie, « Je sais pas comment tu as survécu, mais je te conseil de t'éloigner de nous! »  
« Je ne faisais pas vraiment parti du groupe... J'étais nouveau, je venais d'arriver hier! » rétorqua le brigand avec un soupçon de panique dans sa voix, « Et vous êtes des Valkyries, je l'ai bien vu! Alors aidez-nous! »  
Natsuki n'appréciait pas du tout la manière de parler de son interlocuteur. Mais Shizuru qui devina les intention de sa protectrice, retint le bras de cette dernière pour qu'elle ne frappe pas l'homme devant elle.  
La discutions montait de plus en plus au niveau sonore, ce fut tout l'équipage et les passagers qui découvrirent l'identité de nos deux amies.  
Tous se ruèrent sur les dénommées ''Valkyrie'' pour implorer leur secours. Les plaintes devinrent des cris et des hurlements de panique.  
Le temps tourna, un orage se prononça avec son premier éclaire qui pourfendit le ciel. Les vagues devenaient de plus en plus violentes, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus tout le monde était la venue imminente des pirates. Le premier boulet de canon fut propulser, toutefois il tomba à côté du navire, ce qui le fit chavirer sur la gauche. Tout l'équipage ballotait déjà à cause des vagues.

Le survivant des brigands de la montagne se jeta sur Shizuru et lui attrapa les bras.  
« Valkyrie, sauve-nous! Invoque ton dragon qu'on en finisse avec eux, tout comme tu as exterminé mes compagnons. » implora-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
« Donc ces bandits étaient tes compagnons... » répondit froidement la brune en retirant ses bras, « Et de toute façon, appeler Kiyohime serait faire couler ce navire. Mon Dragon ne vole pas. »  
Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à ruisseler sur le visage de chacun, se mélangeant à la sueur et aux larmes.  
« Te fous pas de ma gueule! Invoque ton putain de dragon! » hurla l'homme qui commença à devenir violent.  
Natsuki lui flanqua un coup de point dans le nez, ce qui le fit tomber: « Urusai! Qui te permet de lui parler ainsi? Son dragon est trop grand pour tenir sur un si petit navire, un point c'est tout! »

Le brigand se releva rapidement et sauta à la taille de celle qui l'avait cogner. Avec les basculements du bateau, les deux jeunes personnes passèrent par-dessus de la barrière et donc, tombèrent dans l'océan.  
La panique était à son comble, Shizuru leva la main pour attirer l'attention de tous.  
« Veuillez garder votre calme, je vous prie » fit-elle, mais au même moment, un autre boulet de canon fut tiré.  
« Calme?! Comment voulez-vous rester calme? On va tous mourir! Personne ne peut plus nous aider! Et votre amie se noie en ce moment dans la mer! » répliqua un marin qui commença déjà à faire sa prière.  
Shizuru se pencha vers le rebord du navire: « J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas invoquer mon dragon, mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'allions pas vous aider »

Soudain, une immense colonne de lumière bleuâtre sortit de l'eau, sous le regard apeuré de l'équipage. Le rayon bleu rétrécit petit à petit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un majestueux Léviathan couleur saphir. Sur sa tête trônait, à la surprise de tous, Natsuki et dans sa gueule, le brigand qui était tombée avec sa maîtresse.  
« Le dragon de la Valkyrie va nous sauver! » hurla tout le monde avec joie et espoir.  
Le dragon des mers jeta l'homme sur le pont de manière brutale avant de se retourner dans la direction des assaillants qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, désormais.  
« Finissons-en vite! Si Shizuru reste trop longtemps sous la pluie, elle va tomber malade. » déclara Natsuki en tapotant sur l'oreille droite de son dragon, « Duran, go! »  
Le Léviathan fondit les océans à une vitesse incroyable vers sa cible. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à ce dernier pour détruire le navire des pirates en deux.  
Shizuru regardait la scène avec un visage de marbre tandis que tous hurlaient de joie à côté d'elle.  
« Toute cette vermine doit disparaître... » se murmura la brune sans que personne ne l'entende.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut avec un magnifique sourire que Shizuru accueillit le retour de sa compagne de route: « Belle prestation, Natsuki »  
« Shizuru rentre vite à l'intérieur, sinon tu vas attraper froid! » reprit l'arrivante qui s'empressa de prendre la main de la brune pour l'emmener dans leur cabine.  
Shizuru prit son amie dans un enlacement tendre, Natsuki en rougit un peu.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les exterminerons tous » annonça doucement la maîtresse du Léviathan en caressant délicatement les cheveux de la brunette, « On va faire un monde meilleur! »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Le ciel commençait à se dégager petit à petit. Nos deux héroïnes descendirent tranquillement de leur navire. Elles avaient qu'une seule envie, c'était celle d'aller se reposer dans une auberge, de retrouver un bon lit douillet sans les balancements des vagues.  
Le village semblait bien calme, mais certaines maisons montraient des traces d'une bataille récente, elles étaient à moitié détruites.  
« Excusez-moi, madame » demanda poliment Shizuru à une villageoise, « Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui s'est produit ici? »  
« Vous n'êtes pas au courant? » déclara la femme avec beaucoup d'étonnement, « Il y a eu une terrible bataille! »  
La villageoise regarda à droite et à gauche avant de continuer en chuchotant: « Il paraît que c'est l'œuvre des Valkyries! »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes? » interrogea Natsuki qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son interlocutrice.  
« Eh bien... Notre maire est contre ce groupe... »

Il était vrai que certains dirigeants profitaient eux aussi de la faiblesse de l'État pour prendre le pouvoir sur ce qui ne leur appartenait pas. Certains s'octroyaient même le droit d'être traités comme des rois.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, la villageoise partit sans demander son reste.  
Shizuru regarda tout autour d'elle, analysa les dégâts occasionnés par le combat d'y a peu de temps.  
« A voir ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est bien un dragon qui est passé par-là » constata la brune qui regarda sa camarade pour avoir son avis sur le sujet.  
Mais celle-ci resta un moment cloîtrée dans son silence avant de continuer son chemin en direction de la taverne: « Elles sont sûrement là-bas! Je reconnaitrais entre mille le second dragon des mers que je connais... »  
La brune analysa rapidement la scène une nouvelle fois, pour voir ce que son amie avait repéré. Elle comprit que les maisons avaient été ravagées par de l'eau, des vagues peut-être.

Une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans la brasserie. Tous fêtèrent la victoire contre les bandits.  
Natsuki entra hâtivement dans les lieux en scrutant toute la pièce de fond en comble. Elle pénétra dans la foule en bousculant un à un tous les obstacles sur son chemin. Shizuru n'était pas loin derrière et contrairement à la maîtresse de Duran, celle-ci faisait bien attention à ne pas heurter les gens.  
Une jeune fille se tenait accoudée au bar, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns et des yeux de la couleur de l'océan. Sur son épaule se tenait une petite boule de poil dont la race et les caractéristiques restaient mystérieuses. La jeune demoiselle discutait gaiement avec les villageois lorsqu'elle vit notre héroïne aux yeux émeraudes arriver devant elle.  
« Natsuki? Ça alors! Quelle surprise! » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant, « Cela fait un bail que l'on ne s'est vu! »  
« Je le savais, cela ne pouvait être que toi, Kaede » répliqua Natsuki fière de son jugement, « C'est toi qui a ravagé la place, non? »  
« Ara, bonsoir, Kaede. Comment vas-tu? » interrogea Shizuru en tendant sa main que son interlocutrice serra, « Je suppose que Setsuna est ici avec toi »  
Soudain un homme tomba à terre ou plutôt, avait été propulsé sur le sol. Devant lui se tenait une grande femme blonde avec des yeux noisettes. Elle tenait un nunchaku dans sa main droite qu'elle faisait tourner de façon menaçante.  
« Sale bâtard! Que je ne te revois plus maltraiter une femme, si tu tiens à la vie! » hurla la femme armée avec beaucoup de colère.  
L'homme se releva rapidement avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la furie féministe.  
Kaede sourit malicieusement à Shizuru: « Voilà qui répond à ta question. »  
« Hey, Setsuna, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer à ce que je vois. » constata Natsuki en envoyant un regard de défi à la blonde.  
« Regardez un peu qui parle! » répondit simplement Setsuna sur un ton ironique, « Quel bon vent vous amène? »  
« Ara, nous ne faisions que passer. Une mission nous attend dans la ville voisine. » expliqua Shizuru en faisant un signe de la main pour inviter toutes ses amies à s'assoir à une table.

Une fois assises, nos quatre jeunes filles racontèrent leurs aventures et les dernières nouvelles.  
« Maintenant que j'y pense, cette ville est dirigée par une crapule qui n'aime pas les Valkyries, non? » interrogea Shizuru en posant son index sur le menton.  
« Exactement, le maire de cette ville ne nous aime pas beaucoup à vrai dire... »  
Toutes se retournèrent pour regarder la personne qui s'était immiscée dans la conversation.  
« Ah, Seilin, asseye-toi! » déclara Setsuna en tapotant le siège qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
La dénommée Seilin s'y exécuta sans discuter. Elle possédait une longue chevelure sombre comme celle de Natsuki et ses yeux étaient quasiment noirs.  
« Demain » reprit la nouvelle venue, « Nous nous chargerons de ce problème »  
« Et tu es? » interrogea froidement Natsuki qui se méfiait toujours des étrangers.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissiez pas encore. Seilin, je te présente Shizuru et Natsuki, elles font aussi parties des Valkyries tout comme nous. » expliqua Kaede qui tourna la tête en direction de nos deux héroïnes, « Et voici Seilin, une toute nouvelle recrue qui fait équipe avec Setsuna et moi. »  
« Enchantée! » fit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire radieux sur le visage, « J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien! »  
« T'es nouvelle, hein? » marmonna l'invocatrice de Duran pas encore très convaincu par le petite jeune, « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te voir à l'œuvre demain contre le maire. »  
« Natsuki! » riposta Setsuna en tapant des mains sur la table, « Comment oses-tu douter de nos compétences?! »  
Un silence prit place à la table, Natsuki et Setsuna se fixèrent d'un regard glacial durant quelques instants. A ce moment-là, Seilin se leva lentement et calmement de sa chaise.  
« Comme il vous plaira! Il est normal que je me fasse tester par les membres de notre groupe » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, « La mission aura lieu à l'aube donc je proposerais que l'on aille toutes se coucher. »

Nos deux héroïnes se trouvaient dans la même chambre. Chacune dormait dans leur lit respectif, mais Natsuki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sur son matelas.  
« Tu ne dors pas, Natsuki? » chuchota la brune d'une toute petite voix.  
« Désolé, je t'ai réveillée? » demanda l'insomniaque toute agitée.  
« Non, non... Ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? C'est cette petite nouvelle? »  
« Oui... Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas lui faire confiance, mais c'est quand même quelque chose de dangereux que nous faisons. Il faut avoir des compétences physiques et mental surtout » expliqua calmement Natsuki qui sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, « Elle me semble bien trop fragile... »  
« Ara, Natsuki est une grande protectrice. Mais regarde Kaede et Setsuna, elles ne sont pas très robuste non plus. Et moi, j'ai une santé fragile... » rétorqua gentiment la brune pour rassurer son amie.  
« Là, c'est différent. Toi, je te protège, Setsuna est une petite brute derrière son visage innocent et Kaede possède un instinct hors norme. »  
« Nous verrons cela demain... Laissons-lui sa chance à cette petite »  
« Oui, peut-être... » concéda Natsuki qui ferma les yeux, « Bonne nuit, Shizuru... »  
« Bonne nuit, ma Natsuki... »  
Nos deux héroïnes s'endormirent après ces dernières paroles. Demain promettait d'être mouvementé.

« Discuter?! Mais il faut sauter dans le tas! » hurla Natsuki qui se faisait retenir par Shizuru pour la calmer.  
« Je préfère négocier avant de faire couler le sang » affirma Seilin en se dirigeant vers la mairie, « Et c'est ma mission, vous ne deviez pas intervenir! »  
Sans laisser le temps d'une seule réplique, la jeune fille s'élança rapidement vers son but et pénétra dans la demeure.  
« Attend! » hurla Natsuki qui allait se mettre à la poursuite de la nouvelle recrue, mais un bras lui barra la route.  
C'était Setsuna qui secoua lentement la tête: « Laisse-la faire! Arrête de la sous-estimer, Natsuki! »  
« Toi... Dégage de ma route ou sinon... » menaça sévèrement notre petite héroïne aux pupilles émeraudes.  
« Ou sinon quoi? » rétorque la blonde sans se laisser impressionner.  
Kaede et Shizuru intervinrent et durent chacune retenir l'une des deux combattantes.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous chamaillez toutes les deux... » soupira la petite brune et son petit animal acquiesça avec les paroles de sa maîtresse.

Tout d'un coup, un homme passa à travers une vitre de la mairie. Une minute plus tard, Seilin sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le blessé: « Je ne me répèterais pas deux fois, rendez-vous! »  
Un groupe de personne sortit de la demeure, tous armés jusqu'aux dents et le maire se trouvait juste derrière eux.  
« Petite insolente! » déclara-t-il sur un ton colérique, des veines se dessinaient sur son crane chauve, « Tu dis être une Valkyrie, alors meurt! »  
Tous les hommes se ruèrent sur la jeune fille. A cette vision, Natsuki aurait voulu venir aider sa camarade, mais le calme de Setsuna et de Kaede, les coéquipières de la jeune fille en détresse, la fit hésiter.  
Seilin dégaina ses doubles katanas et chargea sur ses opposants. Un à un, ses adversaires tombèrent à terre. Néanmoins, la jeune fille faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher les points vitaux de ses assaillants.  
Les mains de la blonde tremblaient furieusement, sous les regards intrigués des nos héroïnes.  
« Je vois que tu ressens la même chose que moi » déclara Kaede sans quitter des yeux le champ de bataille.  
« Nous sommes ses coéquipières et de ce fait, nous pouvions y participer, non? » ajouta Setsuna avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elles dégainèrent leurs armes. Setsuna sortit deux nunchakus tandis que Kaede défourra son immense sabre, et toutes les deux partirent rejoindre leur amie.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à nos trois Valkyries pour terrasser tous leurs adversaires. Natsuki devait bien admettre que la petite nouvelle ainsi que ses amies étaient plus fortes qu'elles n'y le paraissaient.  
« Elles en ont tués aucun » commenta Shizuru avec un regard sérieux.  
Le maire se trouvait à genou face aux trois justicières qui se trouvaient devant lui: « Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi! Je promet de devenir quelqu'un de bien! »  
« Si tu veux mon petit gars, mais c'est retour à la case départ depuis la prison » ricana Setsuna qui regarda de manière satisfaite ses deux camarades.  
Natsuki sentit que le corps de Shizuru se crispait: « Shizuru... »  
Elle tourna la tête vers les trois Valkyries: « Tuez-le! Il ne mérite pas de vivre! Aucun d'entre eux ne mérite de vivre! »  
Kaede se retourna complètement surprise par l'annonce de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir sa bouche, elle se fit interrompre.  
« Il n'y a aucune raison de les tuer! Ils vont simplement aller en prison! » rétorqua Seilin totalement désemparée par les propos de celle qu'elle considérait comme une partenaire de justice.  
« Duran! » cria Natsuki sans tenir compte des réactions des autres.

Une immense lumière bleue brilla au loin vers la mer, là où un tourbillon commença à se former.  
« Natsuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques! » interrogea furieusement Setsuna.  
« Natsuki? » chuchota la brune en regardant sa protectrice.  
Cette dernière sourit délicatement à son amie: « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger. Et je détruirais tout ce qui pourrait te déplaire. »  
Natsuki prit la main de Shizuru et elles partirent se mettre à l'abri.  
Le dragon des mers sortit des océans et se rapprocha dangereusement de la cote.  
« Que compte-t-il faire?! » se demanda Seilin qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.  
« Non, laisse-moi faire! Mettez-vous en sécurité! » ordonna Kaede qui couru vers la mer et elle y plongea, « Ceres... »  
Tout d'un coup, un nouveau Léviathan tout aussi grand et magnifique que Duran surgit des océans. A la différence du dragon de Natsuki, celui-ci possédait des petites ailes dans son dos et deux cornes sur la tête qui permettait à Kaede de s'y accrocher.  
« Ceres, il faut empêcher Duran d'attaquer le village! » expliqua l'invocatrice en pointant du doigt la direction à prendre.

Natsuki s'arrêta brutalement de marcher lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Shizuru avait du mal à suivre la cadence. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la brune avait sa main au niveau du cœur.  
« Shizuru! » cria Natsuki très inquiète et qui couru rejoindre son amie, « Tu as mal? »  
« Ara, je suis entrain de causer des soucis à ma petite Natsuki... » articula difficilement l'invocatrice de Kiyohime en gardant le sourire, « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer »  
Notre jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte de la présence de deux personnes derrière elle: « Que voulez-vous? »  
« Natsuki, retire tout de suite Duran! » ordonna furieusement Setsuna qui ne voulait qu'une chose, envoyer son poing dans la figure de son amie.  
Heureusement, Seilin calma la blonde qui la laissa discuter de manière plus diplomatique avec nos deux héroïnes.  
« Si ton dragon, Duran, si j'ai bien compris, attaque le village, s'en est finit pour les villageois... » déclara la jeune fille aux regards sombres, « Je t'en prie, reviens sur ta décision »

Pendant ce temps, Kaede et Ceres faisaient face à Duran. Ce dernier envoya un typhon en direction de ses adversaires. La jeune Valkyrie ne pouvait se permettre d'esquiver les attaques qui risquaient d'atteindre le village portuaire. Ceres contre attaqua son opposant avec les mêmes techniques aquatiques.  
Duran prépara son attaque ultime, il tournoya rapidement sur lui même.  
« Oh non... Il va nous lancer un tsunami, pas de doute... » grogna Kaede qui regarda derrière elle, dans la direction du port, « On a pas assez de marge pour en créer un nous aussi... »  
Le petite brune se mordilla les lèvres, il lui fallait une solution et vite...  
Soudain, Duran arrêta ses mouvements avant de plonger au fond de l'océan sous le regard surpris de Kaede.  
« Il s'est retiré? Natsuki l'aurait rappelé? » s'interrogea la jeune fille avant de revenir vers le village.

En arrivant sur la terre ferme, ses deux camarades l'attendaient.  
« Où sont Natsuki et Shizuru? » demanda Kaede qui fit disparaître son Léviathan.  
« Elles sont parties vers la ville voisine. Elles ont une mission là-bas. » annonça Setsuna qui posa ses mains derrière la tête de façon décontractée, « Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai faim! »  
La blonde remarqua le calme de la noiraude qui avait pour habitude d'être un petit estomac sur patte.  
« Tu penses encore à ses deux-là, n'est-pas? » demanda Kaede en ramenant la muette sur terre, « Elles ne sont pas méchantes, tu sais. C'est juste qu'elles ont... Leurs manières de faire... »  
« Je n'aime pas beaucoup leurs manières de faire alors... » marmonna doucement Seilin avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.  
« Je te comprends, Seilin » reprit Setsuna en regardant vers la mer, « Nulle ne sait ce qui pourrait se passer. On gardera un œil sur elle... »  
Seilin et Kaede acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur amie avant de partir déjeuner.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre ^^

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est une introduction pour mes trois nouveaux personnages. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau recentré sur nos deux petites héroïnes préférées.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

Les flammes jaillirent de partout. Les cris et les pleures pouvaient se faire entendre de tous les côtés. Le village entier était en feu, presque plus aucun habitat n'était intact. Sur ce coup, les bandits avaient été sans pitié. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Hommes, femmes et enfants se faisaient tuer sans aucun ménagement. La fuite semblait inutile car les malfaiteurs semblaient être partout.  
Cachée sous les débris d'une ancienne maison, une petite fillette pleurait la perte de toute sa vie, sa famille, son univers. Assise la tête contre ses genoux, elle priait pour que tout s'arrête. Essayant de ne pas pleurer trop fort, l'enfant craignait de se faire repérer par les bandits qui la tueraient sans hésiter.  
Au loin, elle pouvait entendre d'autres gamins dans la même détresse qu'elle. Mais ceux-là ne s'étaient pas dissimulés et furent rapidement découverts par les assassins qui se saisirent de leur vie sans remord. Spectatrice de cette scène odieuse, la fillette ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le meurtre de ses parents qu'elle avait entrevu depuis le dessous de son lit, là où sa mère l'avait dit de rester.

Des bandits se rapprochèrent dans sa direction. Bouchant sa bouche au cas où un cris s'échapperait par erreur, l'enfant retînt son souffle aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. La distance entre ces hommes et elle rétrécissait de plus en plus. Ils allaient la trouver, cela était une évidence pour la petite brune qui ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux apeurés.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, un bruit attira l'attention des brigands dans la direction opposée. Perturbés, ils décidèrent d'aller voir. Rassurée, la fillette soupira doucement.  
Soudain, une autre enfant se retrouva nez-à-nez devant elle. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse hurler de peur, l'arrivante l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la bouche de celle qui allait crier.  
« Chut! Ne fais aucun bruit, sinon ils vont revenir » chuchota l'inconnue en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux.  
Comme hypnotisée, la couleur vert perçante du regard de l'intruse fascina la petite brune.  
« Suis-moi! » déclara-t-elle en tendant la main à fillette, « Je te protègerais, je te le promets! »  
Sans la moindre hésitation, la brune accepta l'aide de la nouvelle arrivante. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.  
Les deux enfants coururent autant qu'elles le pouvaient avant d'atterrir dans les bois. Maintenant hors du village, des deux gamines s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisées. La sauveuse se tourna vers la petite brune avec un grand sourire rassurant: « Je m'appelle Natsuki et toi? »  
Avec un petit sourire innocent, la fillette répondit doucement: « Shizuru... »  
« Alors enchanté, Shizuru! » reprit Natsuki avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Shizuru se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Après être partie de la ville portuaire où nos deux héroïnes avaient croisé trois autres Valkyrie, elles étaient enfin arrivées à destination. Le voyage fut long, nos amies décidèrent donc de se reposer avant d'entamer leur mission.  
Se redressant lentement sur son lit, Shizuru tourna son regard vers Natsuki qui dormait juste à côté d'elle. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, la brune se disait que sa partenaire avait toujours tenu sa promesse depuis le premier jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Une question vînt toutefois à l'esprit de la maîtresse de Kiyohime: Pourquoi Natsuki avait-elle décidé de l'aider, elle?  
Pas certaine d'avoir un jour une réponse, la brune se recoucha et se blottit contre sa protectrice de toujours. L'invocatrice de Duran grogna un peu au contact de son amie. Amusée, Shizuru décida de taquiner la jeune fille endormie. Caressant son visage, la brune ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa camarade.  
« Merci, Natsuki... » murmura-t-elle tout doucement.  
« Mmmh? » grommela Natsuki qui venait de se réveiller et qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, « Y a-t-il un problème, Shizu..? »  
« Rien, j'ai juste fait un petit cauchemar » répondit Shizuru en souriant.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, Natsuki prit son amie dans ses bras avant de caresser gentiment la tête de la brune. En agissant ainsi, la plus jeune de nos deux héroïnes pensait pouvoir aider sa partenaire à dormir. Touchée et surtout, rassurée dans ces bras protecteurs, Shizuru referma doucement ses paupières et se prépara à retourner dans le monde des songes.

Le lendemain matin, nos deux héroïnes arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous avec leur client qui semblait être en retard. N'étant pas très patiente, Natsuki rageait dans son coin, les bras croisés. Les personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à l'heure l'énervait plus que tout, après les bandits bien évidemment.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? » grogna-t-elle en regardant la pendule de l'église, « On se tire? »  
« Nous ne pouvions pas faire cela, Natsuki » reprit Shizuru en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la calmer, « Nous avons besoin de ce petit travail. Sinon comment allons-nous faire sans argent? »  
La jeune fille impatiente grommela des mots incompréhensibles, mais ne contredit pas pour autant la brune. Prenant son mal en patience, elle décida de garder tout son énergie pour autre chose.  
« Tu as entendue parler de la ''dévastatrice''? » questionna une villageoise quelconque non loin de nos deux amies.  
« Tu parles de celle qui dirige le dragon vert obscure? » reprit une autre femme avec un visage outré, « Les Valkyrie ne sont-elles pas sensées être de notre côté? »  
« Ce ne sont sûrement que des histoires, voyons. Regarde un peu notre monde. S'il y en a qui ont du pouvoir, tu es sûr que cela sera pour des fins personnels »  
« Excusez-moi, mesdames » interrompit Shizuru qui rejoignit les deux femmes, « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire un peu plus sur cette... ''dévastatrice'', c'est cela? »  
Un peu perturbées, les deux villageoises se regardèrent un instant avant que l'une d'elle ne se décide à répondre: « Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'une Valkyrie semait la terreur non loin d'ici. Et je prie le seigneur pour qu'elle ne vienne pas dans notre ville »  
« Êtes-vous sûres que c'est une Valkyrie? » reprit Natsuki un peu perplexe, « Quels sont donc vos preuves? »  
« Et bien... » marmonna la seconde femme un peu honteuse, « Posséder un dragon n'est-ce pas suffisant pour être qualifié de Valkyrie? »  
« Baliverne! Avoir un dragon ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on est bon et encore moins que l'on fasse partie des Valkyries! Nous sommes des justicières qui n'usurpons pas notre titre! » grogna la maîtresse de Duran hors d'elle en tapant brutalement de son pied.  
Prenant peur, les deux femmes partirent en toute vitesse chez elles. Shizuru soupira avant de se tourner vers sa camarade: « Natsuki, tu as été un peu excessive là, je me trompe? »  
Un rougissement se teinta sur les joues de la jeunes fille qui se retourna honteuse. C'était simplement qu'elle refusait toutes insultes envers les idéaux des Valkyries, ses idéaux.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une petite carriole tirée par un seul cheval, s'approcher de nos deux héroïnes. Le vieille homme qui le dirigeait justement fit de grand signe à nos jeunes filles.  
« On en reparlera un peu plus tard de cette ''dévastatrice'' » souffla Shizuru avant de partir accueillir le client de la prochaine mission.  
Le vieux monsieur avait un visage charmant, mais ravagé par les durs labeurs de son travail dans les champs. Saluant nos héroïnes, il fut surpris de voir qu'elles étaient si jeunes. Pour des gardes du corps, le vieille homme s'attendait plutôt à des grosses brutes.  
« Enchanté, monsieur Urushi » déclara poliment Shizuru en serrant la main de son client, « A voir votre expression, vous êtes surpris. Mais rassurez-vous, nous remplirons ce contrat à la perfection »  
« Content de l'entendre, mesdemoiselles » répondit monsieur Urushi qui se tourna vers une petite fille blonde, « Viens par ici, Alyssa »  
La petite fillette qui devait avoir vers les six ans, s'approcha du groupe. Un peu timide, elle préféra se cacher derrière les jambes de son grand-père. On aurait dit un petit ange avec son regard tout innocent. Shizuru fut charmée par le mignon petit visage d'Alyssa. Natsuki quant elle, en fut moins convaincu. De toute manière, elle n'aimait pas les enfants. Croisant ses bras comme à son habitude, cette dernière priait déjà pour que la mission soit terminée.

« Ara, Natsuki ne devrait pas tirer une tête pareille » ricana Shizuru qui en riant, « Je vais chercher des vivres pour notre voyage. Attendez-moi, ici. Surveille bien ce petit ange, Natsuki »  
Avant même que l'invocatrice de Duran ne puisse répliquer, la brune avait déjà disparue dans la foule. Tout en soupirant, notre héroïne se tourna vers la petite poupée de porcelaine qui était assise sur la charrette de son grand-père.  
La mission était simple, ramener la fillette dans la ville voisine en toute sécurité. Là-bas, elle sera accueillie par ses parents. Et heureusement pour nos deux héroïnes, le moyen de transport - même si ce n'était pas du grand luxe - était fourni.  
« T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille durant le voyage » menaça Natsuki qui préférait déjà prévenir la gamine de ce qui risquerait de lui arriver en cas de pépin, « Sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure »  
Le sourire angélique d'Alyssa ce changea d'une manière impressionnante, on aurait plus dit un petit ange, mais plutôt un démon. Avec un regard hautain, la fillette blonde répliqua:  
« En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait pire que d'être seule avec toi, madame-je-tire-la-tronche. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment une personne comme toi pourrait me protéger. Tu me sembles complètement inutile »  
Sans plus attendre, Natsuki s'approcha furieusement de l'enfant, essayant de garder un visage sévère malgré la surprise. Lorsque soudain, Alyssa se mit à pleurer. Restant un instant perplexe, notre héroïne ne comprenait pas la situation. Lui faisait-elle si peur que cela?  
« Ara, que ce passe-t-il, ici? » interrogea Shizuru en revenant avec un petit sac de course entre les mains, « Qu'est-ce que tu as petit ange? »  
« C'est.. C'est... » hoqueta la blonde qui couru contre les jambes de l'arrivante, « Natsuki a été méchante avec moi... »  
La brune se retourna vers sa protectrice, choquée: « Natsuki »  
« Mais non! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est-C'est elle! » répliqua la coupable désignée du doigt, vexée.  
Gesticulant désespérément, Natsuki abandonna toutes excuses. Elle avait aucune chance de battre le ''petit ange'' comme le disait si bien la détentrice de Kiyohome. Sans plus attendre, cette dernière monta sur la carriole et fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Alyssa rejoignit Shizuru avec un grand sourire innocent. Et avec une moue boudeuse, Natsuki préféra s'allonger à l'arrière, les bras derrière la tête. Ne pouvant supporter la présence de la blonde, elle décida de roupiller tout le long du voyage.

La route se fit en toute tranquillité. La soleil brillait doucement dans un ciel bien dégagé. Le chemin était long et ennuyeuse, mais au moins, aucun problème n'était en vu. Shizuru et Alyssa discutaient tranquillement pendant que Natsuki continuait de bouder à l'arrière sans faire le moindre bruit.  
Cette mission semblait être la plus facile que nos deux héroïnes n'avaient jamais faite jusque là. Mais ne crions pas victoire trop tôt. Comme le disait le dicton: ''Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué''. Et nos amies allaient bientôt découvrir la véracité de cette phrase.  
Alors que la carriole traversait le creux d'un ravin, un groupe d'individu barra la sortir du passage. Armés jusqu'aux dents, les brigands souriaient déjà face à leur prochain butin. Nos héroïnes durent s'arrêter face à un tel barrage.  
Shizuru se retourna instinctivement derrière et vit que d'autres bandits avaient envahi à leur tour, la dernière sortie. Elles étaient prises au piège comme des rats. L'affrontement semblait inévitable. Mais la brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces malfrats attaquaient de simple voyageur. Et surtout, dans la charrette à l'aspect délabrée, il n'y avait aucun objet de valeur qui aurait pu attirer ces bandits. Quelle était donc leur motivation alors?  
« Natsuki... » chuchota la brune en se tournant vers son amie encore allongée, « Regarde un peu par-là! »  
Couchée sur le dos, Natsuki regardait le ciel qui semblait si mince entre les rochers du ravin. Sans se délogée de sa place, toujours les bras derrière la tête, elle ajouta: « Et j'ai trouvé leur leader... Ils avaient tout prévu »  
Cette dernière pointa de son index vers le haut. Shizuru leva son regard. Tout là-haut se tenait perchée une femme portant un grand manteau de cuir noir, un petit débardeur et un pantalon tout aussi de cuir, mais rouge. Les cheveux de cette dernière semblaient flamboyants comme le soleil tellement son rouge était chaud. Les bras croisés et un immense sourire malsain sur les lèvres, elle semblait être la chef de ce groupe de truand.  
« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles » déclara l'inconnue du haut de son perchoir.  
Sa voix résonnait dans le ravin, ce qui permit à nos héroïnes de l'entendre distinctement malgré la distance.  
« Donnez-nous simplement la gamine que vous avez avec vous, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait... Du moins, cela dépendra des points vues » reprit la leader avec une franchise déstabilisante, « Alors? Allez-vous coopérer? Ou tout simplement résister, ce qui, pour ma part, sera bien plus amusant »

Natsuki et Shizuru se regardèrent un instant avant de tourner leurs yeux sur Alyssa. Pourquoi voulaient-ils cette petite fille?  
« Le vieille homme ne nous a pas tout dit apparemment » grogna l'invocatrice de Duran en posant sa main sur la hanche avec agacement.  
« Moi qui voulait une petite promenade tranquille » soupira la brune en croisant ses mains derrière son dos, « Ara, ara... »  
« Vous n'allez pas me donner à ces méchants, si? » reprit la blonde avec un regard suppliant en s'accrochant au pantalon de Shizuru, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ne me tente pas, sale môme! » reprit Natsuki qui se tourna vers les brigands afin de compter le nombre d'adversaire qu'elle allait devoir affronter.  
Levant une nouvelle fois la tête vers la femme perchée, la brune demanda: « Pourquoi voulez-vous cette pauvre enfant? »  
La chef éclata soudainement de rire, sans même que personne ne comprennent pourquoi. Systématiquement, ses larbins firent de même, ce qui perturba nos amies.  
« Silence bande d'idiot! Est-ce que je vous ai permis de rire?! » cria soudainement la jeune femme avec colère avant que son visage ne se radoucit brutalement, « Et pour te répondre ma jolie, cette gamine est Alyssa Sears, l'héritière d'une bien riche famille »  
« Et ils ont osé nous payer une misère? » grommela Natsuki pour elle-même, frustrée.  
« Ara, mais j'en oublie mes manières. Je m'appelle Fujino Shizuru et voici mon amie, Kuga Natsuki » reprit la brune avec un grand sourire malgré le fait que sa partenaire la dévisageait en ce moment même, « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? »  
« Guerrini Dandii, pour vous servir, ma jolie » répondit fièrement la leader sur un ton charmeur, « Mais on me nomme aussi: la dévastatrice »  
Voilà donc celle qui ternissait la réputation des Valkyries, pensèrent nos deux héroïnes. Natsuki se tourna vers son amie, le regard décidé. Rendant un sourire à sa protectrice, Shizuru regarda Dandii avant de déclarer: « Et bien, ma très chère ''dévastatrice'', nous refusons de coopérer »  
« Heureuse de l'entendre » ajouta la chef des brigands qui leva sa main en guise de signal à ses larbins.

Natsuki dégaina rapidement son épée. Mais elle ne savait pas de quel côté faire face. A ce moment-là, Shizuru prit Alyssa dans ses bras, descendit de la charrette avant de la déposer sur le sol. La fillette comprit de suite qu'il fallait se cacher sous la carriole et s'y exécuta sans poser la moindre question.  
Une fois l'enfant mis à couvert, la brune s'avança vers les ennemis du côté de l'avant. Levant sa main au niveau du visage, elle fit apparaître une petite lumière violette au-dessus de sa paume. Shizuru souffla délicatement la petite sphère lumineuse qui s'envola vers ses opposants. Soudain, la petite boule de lumière explosa, dévoilant Kiyohime, le terrible dragon mauve à huit têtes. A cette vision, les brigands s'arrêtèrent, hésitants à combattre la monstrueuse créature.  
De son côté, Natsuki s'élança sur ses attaquants dans la moindre crainte. Elle s'approcha sans trop de difficulté vers son premier adversaire qui avait baissé sa garde en voyant le dragon de la brune. Puis tournoyant sur elle-même, sa lame toucha deux autres brigands qui tombèrent à terre. Il n'en restait plus que quatre devant Natsuki désormais. Avec un sourire provocateur, elle fit signe à ses ennemis de se rapprocher.  
Kiyohime avait eut aucun mal à terrasser le petit groupe qui barrait le chemin. Dix hommes jonchaient le sol, inertes et certainement morts pour la plupart. Shizuru se tourna vers sa protectrice qui s'apprêtait à achever ses derniers opposants. Satisfaite de la santé de son amie, la brune releva la tête vers le ciel. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard avec celui de Dandii, cette dernière lui rendit un grand sourire. Cette femme ne portait aucun intérêt à ses hommes de main apparemment.  
« Vous n'allez pas les aider? » questionna la brune avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.  
« Des abrutis pareils, j'en retrouve à tous les coins de rue, ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie » répondit la dévastatrice avec un grand sourire, « Mais par contre, j'ai moi aussi, envie de m'amuser un peu! »  
Courant le long du fossé, Dandii arriva au niveau de là où se trouvait Natsuki. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle sauta dans le vide, juste au-dessus de la tête de notre héroïne. Puis, la chef des bandits écarta ses bras comme un oiseau en fermant les yeux.

Shizuru assistait à la scène stupéfaite. Voulait-elle se suicider?

Lorsque soudain, une aura verdâtre tournoya comme une tornade autour de Dandii, faisant virevolter ses cheveux de braise dans tous les sens. Lentement, quelque chose se forma dans cet étrange mistral. Et cette chose tombait droit sur Natsuki!  
« Natsuki, attention! » cria Shizuru en toute hâte, « Kiyohime!! »  
La créature obéit de suite à sa maîtresse et se jeta rapidement dans la direction de Natsuki. Qui ne comprit la situation qu'au moment où elle leva la tête vers le ciel.  
Le choc fut brutal. De la fumée s'envola, empêchant nos amies d'avoir une vision nette de la situation. Natsuki toussa à cause de la poussière. Puis attendant que le nuage gris se dissipe, elle se rendit compte que Kiyohime se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Mais le plus important était qu'un autre dragon se tenait sur celui de Shizuru.  
Propulsant son ennemi plus loin, la créature mauve rugissait avec toutes ses têtes. Le second dragon vert kaki atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et sur sa gueule trônait fièrement Dandii.  
« Je vous présente, Cyndia, mes belles » déclara-t-elle en tapotant l'une des cornes de son monstre mythique.  
« Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies... Elle a bel et bien un dragon... » marmonna Natsuki qui retourna près de la brune.  
Cyndia était un dragon fin et possédait deux têtes et une petite paire d'aile. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas capable de voler avec, peut-être de planer. Sa propriétaire glissa sur son cou, longea son dos et fini sa descente sur le bout de sa queue avant de poser pied à terre. Le regard provocateur, cette dernière semblait vouloir défier l'escrimeuse qui avait prouvé ses talents un peu plus tôt.  
Marchant à la provocation, Natsuki s'avança gentiment en dégainant une nouvelle fois son épée. Derrière son grand manteau noir, la chef des brigands cachait en réalité deux kodachis qu'elle dévoila au grand jour.  
« Amusons-nous! » déclara Dandii qui s'élança à une vitesse folle contre son adversaire.  
Voyant à peine le coup venir, Natsuki para de justesse la première lame, mais la deuxième passa à son tour à l'attaque. Notre héroïne dut l'esquiver en reculant. Profitant du mouvement, elle tournoya sur elle-même avant de renvoyer son épée à pleine puissance contre son adversaire. Dandii croisa ses deux armes afin de bloquer l'attaque. Et avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle chuchota à son opposante: « Je m'éclate, pas toi? Ton amie va s'ennuyer par contre donc... Cyndia! »  
Le dragon vert passa à l'action. Kiyohime répliqua tout de suite lorsqu'elle vit l'autre créature faire un mouvement. Le combat des deux titans faisaient s'effondre la roche qui les entourait. Des gros blocs de pierre explosaient sur le sol, près de la charrette.  
« Alyssa!! » cria Shizuru qui couru rejoindre la fillette.  
« Shizuru! » hurla Natsuki sans lâcher des yeux son adversaire, « Tire-toi avec la gamine! »  
« Mais! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et pis, Kiyohime est avec moi! »  
La brune prit la blonde sans poser plus de question. Mais avant de partir, par la pensée, Shizuru donna un ordre à son dragon.

Un peu plus loin dans le ciel, un dragon rouge planait tranquillement. Sur sa tête se tenait Seilin qui regardait à l'horizon, tandis que Setsuna et Kaede étaient assise sur le dos de l'animal.  
« Tu les vois? » questionna la brune en se tournant vers la maîtresse du dragon.  
« Non, toujours rien... » soupira la noiraude sans lâcher des yeux le paysage, « Elles n'ont pas pu aller bien loin pourtant, si elles sont parties ce matin comme le disent les villageois »  
« On doit pourtant vite les retrouver. Si la rumeur qui courre s'avère vraie pour cette ''dévastatrice'', je crains le pire! » ajouta Setsuna qui était agacée que le vent décoiffe ses cheveux.  
« Je sais! » grogna Seilin qui se pencha vers l'oreille de son dragon, « Allez, Sykes, plus vite! »  
Suivant l'ordre de sa propriétaire, la créature pressa le vol.

Le combat était ardu, si l'une des combattantes avait l'erreur de baisser sa garde, s'en était fini d'elle. Natsuki et Dandii faisaient danser leurs lames depuis plusieurs minutes désormais. Mais aucune n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Et pendant se temps, les deux dragons continuèrent à écrouler les rochers de leurs mouvements brusques.  
La bataille pouvait paraître inégale entre Cyndia et Kiyohime car cette dernière avait six têtes de plus que son adversaire. Le dragon vert ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire. La créature de Shizuru réussit à passer à travers la défense de son ennemie et y planta ses crocs plein de venin dans la chaire de sa proie. Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre des deux têtes de la bête blessée.  
« Cyndia! » cria Dandii qui semblait apparemment porter de l'importance à sa partenaire.  
Cette instant d'inattention, Natsuki ne la rata pas. Feintant un coup d'épée, notre héroïne s'accroupit furtivement avant de faire un croche-pied. La délinquante, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, tomba sur les fesses. Puis, son adversaire lui posa sa lame sous la gorge.  
« Quoi? Tu vas me tuer alors que l'on s'amusait si bien? » ricana Dandii qui abordait malgré la situation un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.  
Natsuki allait achever son adversaire lorsque tout d'un coup, elle vit Cyndia s'écrouler sur le sol, faisant écrouler par la même occasion, une partie du ravin. Agonisant sur le sol, le dragon de Dandii succombait lentement au poison.  
Une ombre qui passait par dessus la champ de bataille, attira l'attention de Natsuki qui leva la tête:  
« Et merde... »  
« Natsuki!! » hurla Kaede qui posa sa main sur l'épée de cette dernière, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
Puis, les deux camarades de l'arrivante se présentèrent bientôt devant notre héroïne qui avait un visage bien agacé.  
« Ça se voit pas? Je tue celle qui insulte notre nom et qui fout sa merde dans ce monde! » grogna-t-elle vulgairement.  
« Tu connais la loi! Il est interdit de tuer un cavalier et son dragon. Du moins, pas avant leur jugement » reprit Seilin qui s'interposa entre Natsuki et Dandii, « Et ce n'est pas toi le juge, Natsuki »  
La maîtresse de Duran rentra son arme dans son fourreau en grognant furieusement. Croisant ses bras, elle attendait patiemment la suite des événements. Lorsque soudainement, Kiyohime enfonça de nouveau ses crocs dans les écailles de Cyndia.  
« Hé! C'est pas du jeu ça! » répliqua de suite Dandii qui soudainement eut le sabre de Kaede et le katana de Seilin sous la gorge, « Ok, ok, on se calme... Mais c'est quand même pas fair-play, là »  
« Natsuki, dis à Kiyohime d'arrêter ça » soupira Setsuna qui n'était pas très patiente.  
Levant les deux mains en l'air pour proclamer son innocence, Natsuki répondit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres: « C'est pas moi qui décide. Ce n'est pas mon dragon, je vous rappelle »  
« Quoi?! » cria Kaede qui scrutait tout autour d'elle, « Où est Shizuru?! »  
Il était trop tard, Kiyohime lança sa dernière offensive et enfonça ses huit gueules sur Cyndia qui succomba instantanément sur le coup.  
« Merde! » injuria Seilin qui n'avait rien vu venir comme ses amies.

Un cri hystérique s'ensuivit après cette attaque. Dandii portait ses deux mains sur sa tête, ses yeux étaient ronds et quelques larmes en coulaient. La jeune fille trembla de tout son corps avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Le regard vide, la chef des brigands riait toute seule dans son coin, prise de folie.  
Tous cavaliers de dragon connaissaient cette condition ou plutôt cet inconvénient. Un lien fort, voir mystique reliait l'homme et la bête mythique. Si le maître mourrait, le dragon mourrait lui aussi. Mais par contre, si c'était la créature qui venait à mourir, son propriétaire perdrait son esprit, son âme. Et sombrera dans une folie dont personne ne pourra l'en sortir.

Setsuna et Kaede levèrent Dandii, chacune lui tenant un bras. La pauvre jeune fille ne tenait plus sur ses pieds et semblait être dans un autre monde. L'esprit était parti en laissant une coquille vide derrière elle.  
« Votre acte ne restera pas impuni » commenta Seilin en fixant Natsuki dans les yeux.  
« Je n'ai rien fait de mal! » répliqua furieusement cette dernière en serrant le poing.  
« Si Kiyohime a tué ce dragon alors que sa maîtresse n'était pas là. C'est qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre! »  
Soudain, Natsuki dégaina son arme et se jeta sur la noiraude. Plaquée contre le mur, Seilin avait réussi de justesse à parer l'attaque avec son katana. Sinon, s'en était fini d'elle. Pour peu, sa tête aurait jonchée le sol.  
« Touche un seul cheveux de Shizuru et je te tue! » grogna notre héroïne hors d'elle.  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué que juste derrière elle, Kaede se tenait avec son sabre, la pointe près de son cou à elle aussi.  
« Pas de bêtise... » souffla la brune sur un ton très menaçant.  
« Tsss! » siffla Natsuki agacée qui s'en même prévenir, s'accroupit avant de glisser dans les pattes de Kiyohime.  
Le dragon attrapa la jeune fille dans sa gueule avant de créer une puissante bourrasque qui aveugla tout le monde. Puis avec ses têtes, la bête frappa si fort dans la roche que tout allait s'écrouler. Mais avant cela, Kiyohime s'accrocha dans les bords et put s'échapper de l'éboulement. Pour les personnes restantes, la seule issue possible fut bouchée par les éclats de pierre. Elles allaient finir en bouillies, si elles ne faisaient rien.

Voyant arriver de loin son dragon et sa partenaire, Shizuru fit de grand signe pour les accueillir au loin. Heureuse, la brune se jeta dans les bras de son amie, ravie de la voir saine et sauve.  
« Remercie plutôt Kiyohime, c'est elle qui m'a sortie du pétrin » annonça Natsuki en caressant la douce chevelure de la brune, « Je suppose que je dois te remercier, toi »  
Shizuru sourit: « J'ai simplement demandé à Kiyohime de tuer ce dragon et surtout, de te ramener saine et sauve auprès de moi. Et qu'en est-il de cette Dandii? »  
L'invocatrice de Duran changea soudainement son expression, reprenant un ton sérieux, elle expliqua: « Elle... Elle est morte, ne t'inquiète pas »  
Natsuki offrit le sourire le plus crédible que possible à son amie. Satisfaite, Shizuru reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa protectrice. L'escrimeuse connaissait parfaitement l'importance que portait la brune sur la peine de mort des criminelles.  
« Par contre, j'ai croisé le fameux trio de Valkyrie et elles sont malheureusement... » reprit doucement Natsuki.

Il ne restait plus qu'un gros tas de pierre de là où se trouvait la charrette de nos deux héroïnes. Un silence de mort régnait dans la place. Lorsque soudain, la pyramide de roche se mit à trembler. Puis, brutalement, les pierres se firent propulser dans tous les sens, dévoilant une tête d'un dragon aux écailles d'or. La créature avait un corps très imposant, au point que ses ailes ne pouvaient plus lui permettre de décoller du sol. Entre ses pattes, on pouvait nettement distinguer quatre jeunes filles.  
« Bien joué, Drakane » félicita Setsuna en tapotant son animal avec beaucoup de fierté.  
Scrutant l'horizon, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Shizuru et de Natsuki. Un terrible soupire sortir de la bouche de Kaede qui déclara: « Que faisons-nous désormais? »  
« Quelle question... » reprit Seilin en se tournant vers ses deux amies, « Nous devons les arrêter avant qu'elles ne fassent plus de dégât! »


End file.
